Mayor Clona
Mayor Clona is the main character in the Clona City comics and Minecraft Map. Appearance Casual Clona has long black hair and wears a pink and red bow. She has blue eyes and very long eyelashes. She wears a hot pink t-shirt, and a red skirt with white polka dots. Her left sleeve is somewhat loose, and thus, shows that she wears a red bra, as the strap can be seen. She also wears sea lantern high heels, and red nail polish on her fingernails. She can sometimes be seen wearing light blue, pretty pink, or bright red lipstick. Swimwear Clona wears a two-piece swimsuit. Both pieces are white, with black polka dots. They also have a black lace for whatever reason. Pajamas Clona just wears a purple shirt, black sweatpants, and the same pink socks when she sleeps. She wears none of her jewelry, and always removes any makeup she's wearing aside from her nail polish. Formal Clona wears a very beautiful red sparkling dress that does not have straps and only covers half of her chest. While in her formal outfit, she may wear light blue, pretty pink, or bright red lipstick, purple eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, and black mascara. She may rarely wear light blue sparkling sphere earrings as well. Personality Clona is seen as a very kind and sweet young woman. She is very caring for her people and pets. Whenever she sees someone feeling sad, she'll go over to that person to comfort them. She is very skilled in combat. Whenever there's an attacker, thief, or criminal in the city, she doesn't get violent right away. But if the bad person tries to physically harm anyone, Clona will go absolutely nuts. She'll try to imprison the criminal, but if she fails, she'll call Endie to try and arrest them. But if Endie fails, she'll gradually send out the S.W.A.T team from Warrior, Beast Boy, Claw, and Multus. If all fail, she'll order Pat to install a mod that will help catch the criminal. For hobbies, Clona enjoys painting her fingernails varieties of different colors and patterns. Biography Clona was a 19 when she was just a lonely young woman, who was born from two unknown players, but was abandoned, but not because her parents neglected her. And Enderman and Zombie found Clona as a 7-month old baby and she was raised by that Zombie and Enderman. But Clona was left to take care of herself when she turned 4 years old, as she began to recognize her adoptive parents. This is because the zombie and enderman did not want her to know her adoptive parents and realize in the future that she had REAL parents. Over the years, Clona gradually learned to gather resources and take care of herself, and became the mayor of a city, never knowing that she was raised by a zombie and enderman. To this day, Clona still searches for her real parents. Gallery See Mayor Clona/Gallery Audio See Mayor Clona/Audio